


Love never knows the Directions.

by Knoire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Markhyuck is in highschool, Romance, Social Media, Texting, They are all so cute, cupid is a bitch, cupid is also stupid, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knoire/pseuds/Knoire
Summary: College students learn that cupid is clumsy, has multiple targets, and love that worked in high school doesn't work the same in the adult world. Growing up seems harder than it is, and one must go through pain in order to grow. Mark is reluctant, and Donghyuck hates waiting. Ten agrees with Mark and tries to pull Johnny with him. Johnny is lost trying to understand the enigma that is Taeyong, but Jaehyun understands the pain behind the beauty that is Taeyong. Taeyong wishes he could understand what it means to be loved, and Doyoung understands him, despite hating him. But Doyoung hates him less, where as Yuta adores him. Yuta also adores Winwin, but Winwin can't choose from the two. And Taeil? Taeil realizes just how much of a mess they all are."It's like destiny is lost,""That, or destiny has terrible navigational skills."





	1. New Messages

 

 

 

> **Love never knows the Directions.**
> 
>  

_Cover:_

__

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ten is active._

_5:34 PM_

**Ten:**

hey fatass!  
where u been?

**Johnny:**

Visting mum n dad. 

and would you drop the nickname, shorty? 

**Ten:**

fuck no, not if ure gonna use tht nickname,

GIANT. 

whatever, i miss u and ur idiotic self so pls come tomorrow

i cannot stand another chem class without u to distract me from miss linda's monotonous voice :(

**Johnny:**

Giant is still better than 'shorty' anyday. Ha!

I'm coming tomorrow, and I'll be sure to save you from that class.

Parrot Johnny is on his way! 

**Ten:**

ughhhh finally

btw jaehyun & doyoung r sayin hey n r wondering where u disappeared off to

n they think ure super lucky

n i agree

**Johnny:**

Wow, didn't know you loved me so much. :*

I'm touched! My heart! 

And Mark says Hi! He decided to come over to ransack the snacks I brought from home.

**Ten:**

shimkum? 

lol, he better not finish our snacks!

**Johnny:**

I don't know if I can protect the snacks anymore...

I've been given a deal too tempting to decline.

I cannot continue, my partner! March forward without me!

**Ten:**

...

doyoung says ure drunk, n i agree for once with him

**Johnny:**

Nah man, It's the jetlag, I'm telling you. 

Hopefully, I don't have to down 5 cups of coffee to stay awake.

**Ten:**

i think u will have to, it's a long ass day tomorrow

also, jae's askin if u understood ur music project tht u've been askin about

**Johnny:**

Don't. Remind. Me. Ten. 

Oh, yeah I did! I sent Taeyong a message asking if he could help.

**Ten:**

o. m. g.

no way! u asked THE Lee Taeyong?! 

did he answer?? did he atleast SEE the message?? 

i need ANSWERS johnny seo!! 

**Johnny:**

Stop acting as if I asked him out!

I'm not sure when he's gonna message me back.

Besides, we aren't friends on this. I can't see if he's seen it because of that.

Maybe he'll respond later.

 

||  _ **Lee Taeyong** has responded to your message! _||

 

Oh, okay, he just responded. 

Brb, I'll go check.

**Ten:**

do it quick little tall human!

 

* * *

 

_Lee Taeyong is active._

_5:56 PM_

 

**Taeyong:**

Hey. Sorry about that, was at practice. 

The task that accounts for 15% of our grade, right? 

_Johnny Seo is active._

**Johnny:**

Yeah, that one!

You don't mind the trouble, right? ^^"

**Taeyong:**

No, it's alright. 

The task is complicated, and you missed a whole week of practical explanation.

It would be better if I explained it tomorrow,

Mr. Park is letting us use class time to work on the project.

**Johnny:**

Woah, Thanks buddy!

I seriously appreciate your help!

I would have been 10 times more stressed out tomorrow,

if I knew I had to figure this out alone.

How can I make it up to you?

**Taeyong:**

It's okay! Please, I don't mind helping people out.

**Johnny:**

I still owe you though.  
You know what?  
If you ever need help with anything, I'll help you.

**Taeyong:**

No, it's seriously okay!

....

Wait, anything at all?

**Johnny:**

Yeah, anything! Consider it a favor returned. ^^

Anything in the "normal" realm, of course. haha!

**Taeyong:**

Normal realm?

**Johnny:**

Like, no sexy stuff. I don't do that type of favors. ;)

**Taeyong:**

...

oh. ohmygod. no no!

I was thinking that you could help me out with our composing task?

**Johnny:**

The task where we had to create a 3-4 min song inspired by 10-20 songs?

**Taeyong:**

Yeah, that one

I'm not too good at those types of projects..

I love composing songs, don't get me wrong!

but it's still difficult for me, you know?

  **Johnny:**

Haha! 

Yeah, actually, I do know.

Don't worry, I'll help you out if you help me out. 

Deal? :)

**Taeyong:**

Deal! 

Let's talk about this in Music tomorrow?

I gotta go take a shower. 

**Johnny:**

Music it is.

See you there! And goodnight, I have to go do some other projects as well. xD

**Taeyong:**

Good luck. :)

Good night. 

 

_Lee Taeyong is offline._

 

* * *

 

_Ten is online._

_Johnny is online._

_6:10 PM_

 

**Johnny:**

So, we made a deal to help each other out in projects that we're weak in.

**Ten:**

omg! 

atleast u finally got the help u needed

but i still cannot beLEIVE that it's TAEYONG!

**Johnny:**

Come on, Ten. He wasn't as cold as he seems in class.

Besides, he seems... soft? 

**Ten:**

johnny seo do not tell me u r starting to think taeyong is cute

but. on the note of him being cold,

he doesn't talk 2 annnyyyyyonneeeee other than jae in dance!

**Johnny:**

Aren't those two highschool bestfriends?

And Ten, let me remind you that I've seen you practically stalk Taeyong,

and never once initiate a convo with him.

**Ten:**

dont expose me dammit

whatever ill ask u abt this tomorrow in chem

gtg n finish this problem booklet from chem

is it a booklet?? wtf is this monstrosity?? 

**Johnny:**

...Oh

SHIT!

Okay I gotta go, Ten. I'll see you tomorrow!

I haven't even started that booklet!

Good night, love you idiot! <3

**Ten:**

oh shit gotta go fast liek sanic

see ya fatass :*

gn! see ya tomorrow! 

 

_Johnny Seo is offline._

_Ten is offline._


	2. Welcome back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is finally back home in Korea.  
> And Ten wants pizza.  
> The boys are starting to show more of themselves (literally- to the readers.)

**_Seo Johnny_ **

_Posted at 8:12 AM_

 

__

 

It feels great to be back in Korea. I've missed you one week too long. 

 

 **Jaehyun, Ten, Lee Taeyong** and  **213 others** liked this picture. 

 **Ten:** wb fatass! 

 **Jaehyun:** welcome back to korea, hyung! 

 **Doyoung:** when you come to class, don't forget our snacks

 **Mark:** hahaha... about that, @Doyoung hyung, I may have finished some of them.. ^^"

 

 **Haechan:**  Seriously mark hyung? couldn't you wait?? 

 **Mark:** they were delicious, okay! and I miss home...

 **Johnny:** Aish, you two! there's plenty for everyone! 

 

* * *

 

_Ten is active._

_Johnny is active._

**Ten:**

did u finish it? the chem booklet?

**Johnny:**

I did... and lemme guess,

you didn't? 

**Ten:**

hahaha... u kno i love u, right johnnnyyyyyy~ ? :*

**Johnny:**

And you know that I'm not giving you my answers, right Teeeeeennnn~? :*

**Ten:**

oh ffs johnny

u can just let me copy like a good friend

im dYING HERE

**Johnny:**

Rigggghhht. Give me a good reason to let you copy my answers.

**Ten:**

becuz i seriously cannot understand ms. linda n her robotic voice??

**Johnny:**

Hmm... Maybe not then.

**Ten:**

waIT NO!

uhhhhhhh becuz ive been up all night trying to do this n i cannot figure it out?

please johnny i need this chem class to workkkk!

**Johnny:**

Is she using dance against you?

She always tries to put some sort of punishment on the art students.

**Ten:**

yes! n she's also a bitch 

so please lend me ur answersssss!

i'll help u with dance if u do!

**Johnny:**

I wasn't someone who used to fall for tempting offers, buuuuut,

okay. Agreed. 

Next time, please study? 

**Ten:**

omg thank u so much youngho hyuuung! u're the best!

n yes i will! :* :* :*

**Johnny:**

I'll meet up with you at the cafe outside of Uni?

Chem is at 10, and an hour should be enough.

**Ten:**

yea, an hour is enough

besides, i'm almost done with my rough estimates

see ya there? 

**Johnny:**

Let's hope you got those "rough" estimates right. :P

Yeah, I'll see you there at 9.

Bye, shorty! <3

**Ten:**

...

oh ffs johnny cant u drop tht nickname

 

 

_Johnny is offline_

 

* * *

 

**_Lee Mark_ ** _with **Lee Donghyuck**_

_Posted at 8:20 AM_

 

__

 

Throwback to the time we had to wait 2 hours after having done our makeup for our performance. *peace*

 

 **Seo Johnny, Ten, Doyoung, Jaehyun** and  **143 others**  liked this picture.

 **Johnny:**  Woah woah woah there! Unbuttoned wrist? Someone is rebelling! 

 **Mark:** Hyuuuuunggg! Come on, that was one time!

 **Doyoung:** the outfits were mixed up cause last time i remembered, haechani wore his shirt in the EXACT same way as mark <.<

 **Haechan:**  TT ~ TT hyuuuung, am i that mischievous that i can't wear a proper tux for once? 

 **Ten:** those tears ain't loyal! 

 **Haechan:**  ehhhhhh?! of course they are! @Mark this is all your fault! Dx

 **Mark:** I didn't do anything! 

 **Jaehyun:**  can you two not make every comment section into a lover's squabble? 

 **Johnny:** Agreeing with Jae on this one. :P

 

* * *

 

_Haechan is active_

_Mark is active_

 

**Haechan:**

please dont tell me u finished the snacks

**Mark:**

No, I didn't. *eye roll*

I was planning to bring them to school but it seems like someone hates me so...

**Haechan:**

...

oh shit nononno

please bring it to school hyungnim! please, pretty please!

I'll do anything but please bring those drops from heaven to school! D':

**Mark:**

Oh dang, you really like them don't you, Haechanie? :0

**Haechan:**

isn't that obvious? 

now please bring it to school

and im at the reception area at school

 **** ****  
jeno says hi!  
we have only 20 mins left till homeroom 

**Mark:**

yeah yeah, I'm on my way

it's not like I can text and walk

Hey Jeno! :)

**Haechan:**

you can, but considering how clumsy you are, you would just fall.

**Mark:**

...Why is it that you choose to use perfect grammar just to roast me?

**Haechan:**

because to roast you need the highest quality of grammar. <3

**Mark:**

is that a compliment or..?

and I'm at the gate, see you there!

_Mark is offline_

**Haechan:**

~~why would I not compliment you, Mark?~~  

see you at the reception, loser !

_Haechan is offline_

 

* * *

 

_Ten is active._

_10:21 AM_

_Johnny is active._

 

**Ten:**

omg thank u so much again hyung!

i cant believe i powered through that! 

**Johnny:**

It was all you man.

I'm impressed that you were able to write so fast.

You sure you aren't Sonic or something? Lol

**Ten:**

gotta go fast if my dance life is at stake!

also imma post the selca we took

it is v v 100% beautiful 

**Johnny:**

That isn't grammatically correct but alright. xD

~~Yeah, it's beautiful because you're in it~~

Beauty runs in my genes, that's why. :P

**Ten:**

shut up grammar nazi giant

yea imma post it so that u can boost ur ego kay? 

give me a sec 

**Johnny:**

God, You take so much time for a simple caption. xD

**Ten:**

i like making it perfect, okay? i have an aesthetic to follow

~~u don't have to think so much because u r the definition of the perfect aesthetic~~

 

* * *

 

 

_**Ten** with  **Seo Johnny**_

_Posted at 10:27 AM_

 

__

 

Thank you for saving my ass for chem and for the coffee! :*

 

 **Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny** and  **176 others** liked this picture.

 **Jaehyun:** when is he not saving your ass? X'D

 **Mark:** Wahhh, coffee before class... I wish I could hurry up and be in University...

 **Doyoung:** Mark, NO.

 **Haechan:** Are you crazy Mark?!

 **Johnny:** You take that back, Mark! and look who's using informal!

 **Haechan:** whoops?

 **Mark:** I'm coming after you, Haechanie. You're gonna PAY!

 **Haechan:** whOOP WHOOP THAT'S A LONG ASS RIDE N IM OUT!

 **Doyoung:** Language, Haechan!! 

 **Jaehyun:** aaaaand the mom strikes back. 

 

* * *

  
  

**Ten:**

done! n how did everyone see it already?? 

is everyone slacking off or something?? lol

**Johnny:**

Yeah, I saw it.

And it seems like it. We aren't any better. xD

**Ten:**

no, hyung, we have a *reason*

**Johnny:**

First, why did you put 'reason' in asteriks? 

and second, what is this reason?

**Ten:**

we have a robot for a teacher n that makes for sleepy students

so! to be productive students, we fiddle to try to stay awake

genius, right? :')

**Johnny:**

Suuuuure, fiddling and giving our attention to our chats rather than the lesson at hand.

**Ten:**

whatever, atleast this is 10000 times better than listening to ms linda

also, u have music next right?

**Johnny:**

Oh yeah, I do. 

Gotta be productive and finish my project.

**Ten:**

i still cannot believe ur fatass gets to talk to Lee Taeyong

**Johnny:**

Like I said, Jaehyun is his childhood friend, remember?

He isn't some k-pop idol, he's human, just like us. :P

~~Why do you even care so much about him all of a sudden anyway?~~

**Ten:**

stiilllll!

 

||  _[ 10: 57 AM] **Lee Taeyong**  liked your post! _||

 

 **  
Ten:**  

...ohMYGOD

HE JUST LIKED MY PICTURE

**Johnny:**

Did you just squeal??

**Ten:**

omg did ms linda notice?

oh fuck her i cant care abt her, Taeyong liked my pic ahhhh!

**Johnny:**

Jesus christ, calm down Ten. 

 **Ten:**  
thank god class is ending soon becuz this is more iMPORTANT!

 **Johnny:**  
What on earth??  
I'm stuck with you, huh? 

**Ten:**

yes u r fatass :*

**Johnny:**

I'll see you later then,

We should all meet up after Music.

Any ideas as to where?

**Ten:**

lets see... i don't have any classes till 4,

i mean, we all have dance then

so, lets go to that pizzaria thats close by?

**Johnny:**

That sounds like a good idea.

Let the others know, and I'll let Jae & Doyoung know.

See you at the gates at 1?

**Ten:**

yeah, now off u go!

love ya :*

**Johnny:**

Love you too, shorty. :*

_Johnny is offline._

_Ten is offline._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BAJESUS- Trying to reformat everything is tough. Ugh.  
> Anywho, if you were wondering, all these chapters are first posted on AFF and then here, as the drafts are on that site. 
> 
> WHATEVER!  
> I hope you liked this chapter! :D  
> Appreciation (or constructive criticism for that matter) is much-- uh- appreciated? xD  
> Please do comment, because your comments let me know if I'm doing this right. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.~


	3. Other plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun wants to go to a Pizzeria, and Taeyong thinks its cute.  
> But Johnny already planned lunch, and Ten doesn't get Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in the asterisks, such as this: *cherries*, are just emojis that I cannot describe with text (like hearts <3 and the laughing emoji, which would be xD).   
> In AFF, I could use emojis, but here they cannot be used as the website doesn't register it and the rest of the text just disappears.  
> So, keep that in mind! xD

**_Jung Yoonoh_ ** _with **Lee Taeyong**_

_Posted yesterday, at 8:03 PM_

 

__

 

When you're trying to take a selca but your hyung doesn't want to join the fun. *cherries*

 

**_Taeyong, Doyoung, Mark,_ ** **_Haechan_ ** **_, Yuta_ ** _and **462 others** liked this picture. _

**Taeyong:** You know selcas just aren't my thing, right?

**Jaehyun:** your camera roll is proving you wrong there, hyuuung~

**Yuta:** Taeyong the tsundere strikes again! 

**Haechan:** waaah, no fair! couldn't you have invited me hyuuungggg! TT n TT

**Mark:** Yeah, hyung! 

**Taeyong:** You two came last time and finished one whole watermelon, remember?

**Haechan:** that watermelon was too small anyway!

**Mark:** yeah hyung! please treat us to some watermelons! 

**Taeyong:** @Doyoung please help me out here. 

**Doyoung:** Nope! 

 

* * *

 

_Jaehyun is active._

_10:12 PM_

 

**Jaehyun:**

thanks for dropping me off, hyung! <3

_Lee Taeyong is active._

**Taeyong:**

Jaehyunnie, there is no need to thank me.

**Jaehyun:**

but, you always drop me off hyung

it feels like i'm a child or something

**Taeyong:**

Haha! Didn't I promise you 3 years ago  
that I would always drop you off  
once I got my driving license?

**Jaehyun:**

you were serious about it? x'D  
but hyung-ah, i'm not a highschooler anymore! 

**Taeyong:**

Aigoo.~  
You're still my precious dongsaeng   
and you will always be. <3

**Jaehyun:**

~~am~~ ~~i~~ ~~only ever going to be your~~ ~~dongsaeng~~ ~~?~~

i'm just 2 years younger, hyung-ah!  
besides, i'm in Uni now  
that had to give me some adult points, right?

**Taeyong:**

You're just a freshman, Jaehyunnie.  
I'm a second year.  
Not much of a difference there to not baby you.

**Jaehyun:**

~~as long as you're happy,~~ ~~hyung~~ ~~-ah~~  
whatever, you win this time

**Taeyong:**

Aigoo! You're so cute, Jaehyunnie~  
What about this, hyung will treat you tomorrow for lunch.

**Jaehyun:**

:0   
Yay! Can we go to that pizzeria?

**Taeyong:**

Anything you say, ~~cutie~~  
As long as you keep doing well in your classes.

**Jaehyun:**

Mhm! I'll keep up these grades!  
thank you hyung-ah!  
I love you! <3

**Taeyong:**

Haha!  
No need to butter me up, Jaehyunnie.~  
Tomorrow at 1? I'll meet you at the pizzeria.

**Jaehyun:**

~~i meant it~~  
sure, after music right?  
  


**Taeyong:**

Mhm.  
I have to go now,  
Hyung needs to take a shower and head to bed.

**Jaehyun:**

Have a nice shower, hyung!  
Sleep tight! <3

**Taeyong:**

Good night, Hyunnie~  
Good night. <3

_Lee Taeyong is offline._

_Jaehyun is offline._

 

* * *

 

_Doyoung is active._

_11:34 AM_

 

**Doyoung:**

Jaehyun? you online?

Ten and Johnny hyung are planning to go to the pizzeria for lunch

come with us!

_Jaehyun is active._

**Jaehyun:**

when are you guys going?

**Doyoung:**

At 1 PM

You are coming right??

**Jaehyun:**

aww.. sorry about that hyung!

a friend is treating me for lunch. ^^"

**Doyoung:**

but didn't you want to go to this place for a while now??

**Jaehyun:**

the friend is treating me. ^^"

**Doyoung:**

wow, of course. cheeky lil jaehyunnie. 

Have fun though! Make sure you eat lots!

**Jaehyun:**

I will, hyung! ^^

can you let Ten hyung know that i can't make it?

**Doyoung:**

Sure. :) 

see you later, Jaehyunnie!

**Jaehyun:**

thanks hyung! ^^

see you after lunch!

_Jaehyun is offline._

 

* * *

  _Ten is active._

_11: 57 AM_

**Doyoung:**

uhhh, ten?

**Ten:**

heeeeeey! whats up doyongie?

**Doyoung:**

jaehyun wont be able to make it for lunch :(

**Ten:**

eh?! but whyyyyyyy

i thought he really liked that pizzeria!

**Doyoung:**

he does, he's just going with a friend

its a treat

**Ten:**

wait wait, hes going cuz hes treating his friend orrrr?

**Doyoung:**

his friend is treating him

how do you get that mixed up??

**Ten:**

well im sorry mr. smarty pants,

some of us have need to prioritize where we put our energy 

**Doyoung:**

....yeah, just stick to dancing

your diss was so bad, it flew right by me

**Ten:**

whatevvverrrrrr!

imma tell johnny n let him know

**Doyoung:**

sure, but can someone else come in jaehyun's place?

**Ten:**

woah u're actually socialising with ppl??

**Doyoung:**

stfu ten

yeah n he's super nice

his name is taeil

and i heard yuta hyung is bringing sicheng along

**Ten:**

the chinese kid? awwww

he's such a puppy around him, it's almost too cute

**Doyoung:**

i puke when he tries to flirt with sicheng

**Ten:**

who can resist that sweetie?!

**Doyoung:**

clearly everyone except yuta

**Ten:**

whatever saltyDo

i gtg

see you at the gates @1!!

**Doyoung:**

see ya idiot

_Ten is offline._

_Doyoung is offline._

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Chittaphon!"

Ten snapped his head back up, shoving his phone into his desk, only to spot a rather annoyed teacher glaring at him. He swallowed, a little hesitant to respond, "Yes?" He smiled brightly so as to somehow distract the professor. One would assume that the professor, in his rage, would walk over to Ten and confiscate his mobile that he was clearly using. But, judging from the lack of a rage filled response from the professor and instead him sighing in defeat, it became apparent that this wasn't uncommon in his classes. The professor pointed to the presentation and then at his book, his attention on Ten, before speaking with seriousness in his voice, "Pay attention, this information is one of the cores to your upcoming exams." At that, Ten nodded quickly, sneakily silencing his phone before taking out his notepad to jot down notes. The thai man slacked off often, but the fact that he is quite diligent was a detail that easily slipped by his classmates. His teachers and close friends knew, however, that he had more talents than he showed. Now, only if Ten remembered to update Johnny on their lunch. Once Ten hooks himself to studying, he forgets how quickly the time passes. And this day wasn't any different. 

 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once more!  
> It's sad that I can't show emojis, because then some emojis would have to be repeated and that makes it kind of odd? It's just not how people text anymore. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you like this chapter! ^^  
> Comments are much appreciated! <3


	4. To go to a date or to not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is too caught up with Taeyong.  
> Johnny thinks he's hearing things, Ten wants to know everything, and then there's Doyoung- he doesn't give a shit.

* * *

 

_Johnny is active._

_12:45 PM_

 

**Johnny:**

Jae? You there?

Just wanted to let you know that we are all meeting up for lunch.

You know, that pizzeria you really wanted to go to?

We're gonna meet up at the gate at 1.

You're coming, right?

_Jaehyun is active._

_12:52 PM_

**Jaehyun:**

sorry hyung for the late response!

was busy in class

**Johnny:**

Diligent as ever! ;)

That's nothing to apologize for! I'm patient with replies, especially when we're in class.

**Jaehyun:**

Thanks hyung! ^^

**Johnny:**

are you coming for lunch, btw?

**Jaehyun:**

about that, i already told doyoung-hyung that i couldn't make it

i thought he told you guys??

**Johnny:**

what? it's news to me.

maybe he told ten and ten got caught again by the teacher, so he just focused on class instead

**Jaehyun:**

that definitely sounds like him!

**Johnny:**

wait, so you're not coming?

**Jaehyun:**

yeah i won't be able to make it

**Johnny:**

why though?

**Jaehyun:**

it's-

 **Tae-Hyung <3** is calling!

Accept / Decline

 

someone is calling  
one sec hyung

**Johnny:**

oh, tyt!

 **Tae-Hyung <3** is calling!

Accept / Decline

 

* * *

 

If his heart didn't suddenly jump at the sound of someone calling his phone, he would be lying- quite badly. Sicheng glanced at the boy, who was fumbling to try and answer his phone. They had finished their dance lessons for the day, as the second year students had music when the freshmen had dance. This would make for very hungry dance first-years rushing to get their lunch soon after, and thus, class always ended at least 10 minutes earlier. Like any other day, Sicheng and Jaehyun were doing their end-dance stretches in order to loosen up their muscles. The two had gradually become friends, from Jaehyun becoming his friend and translator, to now, close buddies that made people question if they were ever the same age. 

Immediately, Jaehyun replied to his friend that was texting him and turned his attention back to the incoming call. Quickly, Jaehyun answered his phone, blurting out a "Hello Hyung!". 

The blonde heard a soft laugh from the other end and he could feel himself getting soft at the sound of that laugh.

"Hyunnie, why do you always sound so scared when I call you?" Taeyong chuckled from the other end, his voice mixed in with the sound of a car going by.

He pouted, earning a grin from Sicheng, "Not my fault if you suddenly call me, Hyung! That scared the crap out of me!"

Another laugh, louder this time. Jaehyun smiled, happy knowing that he could make his hyung laugh like that. "Better change your loud ringtone, Hyunnie. Even if the song is good." He heard Taeyong sigh, possibly in mock disappointment. 

This time, it was Jaehyun's turn to laugh. Sicheng seemed to be pleasantly enjoying the scene, knowing that he was eavesdropping nonetheless. "It has a good beat drop, hyung!" He heard Taeyong whisper an 'aish', but then he heard more noise that sounded a lot like chatter and a 'Good Afternoon, sir'. Confused, Jaehyun asked, "Hyung, where are you?" trying to clear up the nagging feeling he was having all of a sudden. He felt like he was  _forgetting_ something

Taeyong sighed, more audibly this time. He wasn't expecting that type of reaction from his hyung. Was he annoyed? Did he do something wrong? Jaehyun pressed his lips into a thin line and tried not to think too hard on a simple and small reaction. Sicheng tilted his head, a little worried for his friend.

"Aish, this kid." Taeyong voiced, his tone soft and caring despite the curt response.

Jaehyun was confused, raising an eyebrow at no one in particular. Sicheng, however, did see his change of expression and tried his best not to laugh. It was comical to witness a person animate his expressions so vividly despite the fact that the person they're talking to wouldn't be able to see the expressions. 

With the lack of response from Jaehyun, Taeyong sighed and blurted his thoughts, "Did you forget our date?" 

Jaehyun could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. Taeyong called it a _date._ Fumbling on his words, he tried to speak, only to have his tongue tied which made him stutter, "YES- I m-mean, N-NO! I did remember!" He inwardly cursed at the stutter gods, and possibly even cupid. Why did he have to stumble like that? He hoped that the older boy wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh goodness, Jaehyunnie," He heard a laugh, making his heart flutter, "I'm already here."

His eyes widened drastically, resulting in him looking like a shocked puppy. Sicheng couldn't hold it in anymore, laughing out loud at Jaehyun's hilarious reactions.

"Ah- then I'm coming right now, Hyung! Give me 5 minutes!" Standing up abruptly, Jaehyun shoved his jacket into his bag and waved at Sicheng, "I'm gonna hang up, hyung. See you there!" He exclaimed, shoving his phone into his pocket and booking it out the door. Sicheng was left speechless, that was till Yuta peeked into his class through the same door that Jaehyun exited, with his signature cheeky grin. He smiled at the hyung, "Hello Yuta-hyung!" and got up. 

"Ah, Sicheng, wanna come to lunch with me? We're going to a pizzeria that's close by." 

Sicheng's eyes lit up, nodding at Yuta's invite. Getting up, the two headed out the class and to the gate where they all planned to meet up.

All, except one.  
  


 

* * *

 

**Johnny:**

Uh, Jae?

Earth to Jaeeee!

**Jaehyun:**

sorry about that

btw, i cant make it

i have a date <3

_Jaehyun is offline._

**Johnny:**

wait, what?

YOU HAVE A DATE?

omfg where did this boy run off to?

 

* * *

 

_Ten is active._

_12:58 PM_

**Ten:**

yo fatass

where tf r u?

im at the gate with doyoung & taeil

yuta n sicheng are on their way

**Johnny:**

I'm on my way

**Ten:**

oh btw, jaehyun isnt coming

**Johnny:**

Yeah, he just told me.

He has a date.

**Ten:**

...

heS ON A DATE?!

**Johnny:**

I'll talk to you about it just wait till I get to the gate.

_Johnny is offline._

_Ten is offline._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyye momma lemme whispa in ye ear ;'))  
> Okay, okay, I'm just kidding!
> 
> No, but seriously, thank you for reading!  
> Be sure to comment if you liked the chapter, and give it a kudos (if you want to, I mean). :D  
> Comments are honestly highly appreciated because they give me the motivation to continue with my work.
> 
> Anywho,  
> Till tomorrow,  
> Leia Vallerie, signing off! *whooooossshhhh*

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is also on AFF (Asian Fanfiction) if you were wondering.
> 
> This fanfiction is different from all my other works, as it is mainly a text/social media based fanfiction. I've noticed that how we text, what we choose not to say, and what we do, says a lot about us. Not only that, texts themselves tell a story, one of the reasons that we love seeing screenshots of dramas that happen over text- there is something about texting that is both interesting and intimate. 
> 
> I wanted to see how fully I could incorporate that into a story, and this is my go at it.
> 
> In the simplest summary possible for the fanfiction: It's a story of boys growing up in the age of technology at their fingertips, as they learn to become adults while love accompanies them- and hurts them.
> 
> Hope you like this fanfic! :)


End file.
